C'est aussi cela être partenaires, n'est-ce pas ?
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Il savait, et Dazai savait, qu'il s'exécuterait et qu'il resterait. Pourquoi partirait-il ? Il n'avait de toute façon jamais réussi à le faire."


*jette rapidement son texte et s'enfuit en courant se cacher* Bonjour, voici encore une fois un OS non prévu qui vient manger sur ce que je devrais avoir terminé depuis longtemps. 8) Je suis incorrigible, pardonnez-moi. L'excuse, cette fois-ci, c'est que c'était, sur tumblr, la "Soukoku week" la semaine dernière (soukokuweek. tumblr. com pour en savoir plus - en anglais). Et ceci correspond au deuxième jour : "That's what being a partner means, right?– Dazai Osamu, Chapter 11". Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai pas pu faire les autres jours. A part le premier, sous forme de fanart si ça vous intéresse (sur mon art blog, sous le pseudonyme elyona-chan ou mon Deviantart sous celui de lyona-dono le post étant du 26 juin si ça vous intéresse).

Sinon je vous jure que je bosse sur le reste. Le premier chapitre de "un Goût de Sombre", dont le prologue est disponible sur Tumblr (pseudonyme tryingtofeelanything ça ne change pas) est quasiment terminé. Et j'ai une idée de crossover qui devrait venir chambouler encore mes plans. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Le seul problème étant que mes journées sont en ce moment trop chargées pour que j'aie le temps d'écrire. ;;;;

Concernant cet OS précisément, il fait un peu le parallèle avec "Juste avant la Nuit", posté sur FF également. Et est un joyeux anniversaire en retard et un peu particulier à Dazai.

Merci pour votre feedback, vos reviews (surprises qui n'apparaissent jamais dans les notifications par mail et que je découvre un mois après...), tout ça me fait vraiment très, très plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas. :)

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Vraiment, sincèrement, il ne le savait pas. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Surtout pas. Pourquoi il était retombé aussi facilement dans d'anciennes routines, vieilles de quatre ans. Pourquoi il avait retrouvé ces sentiments dépassés, censés révolus, oubliés, effacés. _Dazai n'était plus rien. Dazai n'était qu'un traître. Il les avait trahis. Il l'avait trahi, lui, Chuuya._ Non pas que cette trahison particulière présente une quelconque spécificité. Dazai jetait les personnes comme les objets, une fois utilisés, usés, définitivement abîmés. Son partenaire n'était qu'un instrument comme un autre, il n'aurait jamais prétendu à aucun privilège particulier. Ou était-ce ce qu'il s'était répété inlassablement. Pour rendre l'idée plus supportable, pour oublier qu'il en avait _personnellement souffert_. D'abord lorsque les doutes entourant la disparition de Dazai s'étaient transformés en certitudes. Ensuite, au bout de deux ans, lorsque son nom était réapparu, dans les conversations, dans Yokohama, lorsqu'il était devenu certain que l'ex-prodige de la mafia portuaire se trouvait toujours dans la ville, vivant, et avait décidé de refaire son apparition sur la voie publique – dans les rues animées du centre-ville, plus celles, plus sombres, entourant le quartier le moins apprécié de la foule, celui qui abritait les locaux intimidants qui l'avaient si souvent accueilli quand personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. Enfin, deux ans encore après, lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement confrontés l'un à l'autre, en chair et en os, après quatre années d'esquive. Le visage de Dazai avait perdu ces légères rondeurs enfantines d'adolescence, son regard une partie de l'acuité cruelle qu'il lui avait connu. Alors il avait laissé la curiosité l'emporter. Et s'il avait véritablement changé ? Et s'il était devenu quelqu'un de... meilleur ? Et au lieu de rejeter tout ce qui le concernait en bloc, il l'avait observé ; il s'était laissé prendre, une fraction de seconde de trop, à cette familiarité qu'était la vue de Dazai, qu'était la manière dont son cœur s'emballait devant elle, imperceptiblement, pas plus d'un instant, mais suffisamment pour qu'il _sache_ , qu'il sache qu'ils étaient toujours là, ces sentiments d'affection, de tendresse, mêlés à un besoin affamé de toucher, de sentir, cette froideur, cette personnalité balafrée. Qu'importe s'il s'agissait d'en laisser couler le sang entre ses doigts ou d'en accueillir les caresses intimes et les soupirs de plaisir – ils avaient expérimenté les deux, par le passé, et les deux lui convenaient.

Au-delà pourtant, un désir bien plus profond, de contacts affectueux, de longs regards tendres, de baisers volés dans l'ombre, n'avait jamais été satisfait. Chuuya n'aurait pas même réalisé son existence, si de tels gestes, déplacés dans une relation comme la leur, ne l'avaient pas éveillé, pour le décevoir à chaque fois car avortés, vite abandonnés. Et ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste que Dazai ait pu le regarder de cette manière, si profonde, si apparemment sincère, dans ces moments dérobés. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait pu si facilement lui faire perdre ses moyens, ses défenses et, au final, qu'elle ait terminé de lui prendre son cœur. C'était encore moins juste que, à chaque fois, le jeune homme ait détourné ses yeux sombres avec l'air de se rétracter, provoquant ces questions si nuisibles dans l'esprit de son partenaire : _était-ce involontaire ? Lui aussi éprouvait-il cette même affection ? Lui aussi tentait-il d'étouffer ces espoirs fugaces, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune place dans leur relation ?_

 _On est vraiment dérangés_ , conclut son esprit alors qu'il posait doucement la joue contre des boucles brunes, un peu plus emmêlées encore que d'habitude, et resserrait son étreinte autour d'épaules peut-être un peu plus maigres qu'il ne les avait connues par le passé. Le bas de son dos protestait déjà contre sa position semi-assise, adossée contre le mur, sur un futon qui sentait l'alcool, au milieu de bouteilles de saké vides, de livres ouverts et d'autres objets qu'il ne voulait pas identifier plus précisément qu'en tant que détritus. A ses pieds des bandages usés, souillés de sang et de terre, le contenu d'une trousse de secours éparpillé sur des draps plus tout à fait blancs. Calée entre ses bras et ses genoux, la douce chaleur humaine de Dazai, le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine au rythme de la respiration profonde d'une personne endormie.

Mais il ne dormait pas. Chuuya le savait. Pas quand son corps devait le lancer autant. Malgré l'obscurité, il apercevait déjà quelques taches sombres sur le blanc immaculé de bandages tout juste utilisés, alors pourtant qu'il en avait appliqué une généreuse épaisseur. Un soupir, comme un renâclement léger, le traversa.

« Joyeux anniversaire quand même... abruti. »

 _Abruti, pour t'être fait autant de mal. Abruti, pour arriver à ne considérer encore ton jour de naissance que comme une année ratée de plus pour mettre fin à tes jours. Abruti... parce que je suis encore là comme si c'était normal._

Le dos de Dazai fut secoué d'un léger tremblement – un rire silencieux, un frisson surpris, pourquoi pas même un sanglot réprimé ? Deux paumes fraîchement bandées se pressèrent sur chacune de ses omoplates comme si elles s'y modelaient parfaitement.

« Ah, Chuuya, c'est vraiment méchant d'enfoncer le clou comme ça. »

En toute autre occasion, le ton aurait été exagérément gémissant, et il l'imaginait même prendre de tels accents à mesure que le son de sa voix parvenait à ses oreilles. A la place, les mots ne ressemblaient cependant qu'à un chuchotement. Chuuya ne répondit pas. Il bougea légèrement, tentant d'alléger la pression sur le bas de son dos qui appréciait de moins en moins de supporter tout son poids, plus une bonne partie de celui de Dazai. Le tissu de leurs vêtements glissant les uns contre les autres fut le seul bruit à retentir dans la pièce pendant un moment, tandis que son ex-partenaire en profitait pour changer sa position contre lui, posant doucement le menton contre son épaule.

L'étreinte avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Une telle situation ne s'était pas déroulée depuis des années. Chuuya soupira. De telles pensées l'avaient occupé pas moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur ce même futon, quelques peu alcoolisés, l'esprit surtout brouillé par l'insurmontable désir de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, eux qui s'étaient crus sevrés de cette addiction charnelle mutuelle. Il avait alors eu l'occasion de prendre note de l'adresse de Dazai. Et n'avait finalement pu résister au besoin de vérifier son état, ce dix-neuf juin ; il savait que le détective _ne pouvait pas_ aller bien ce jour-ci. Il l'avait vu par le passé ; de rares fois où il avait pu assister à une fissuration de ce masque parfait que le garçon avait toujours porté dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est aussi cela, être partenaire, non ? »

Chuuya se retrouva finalement à chuchoter une réponse, de longues minutes après, au moment même où l'idée traversait son esprit. Des mots que Dazai aimait lui répéter, pour le plaisir de le voir lancer des regards irrités et des grognements acerbes. Cette fois-ci, le tremblement qui parcourut les épaules du jeune homme brun correspondait bien à un léger rire.

« Mais nous ne sommes plus partenaires, Chuuya », répliqua-t-il doucement, en imitation de ce que Chuuya lui répondait systématiquement sur un ton de reproches.

Un sourire amusé força les lèvres de Chuuya et, avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir à son geste, celles-ci se perdaient dans quelques mèches brunes. Le soudain élan d'affection qui envahit sa poitrine le ramena rapidement à la réalité et il se ravisa précipitamment.

« Enfin Chuuya, puisque tu es là, j'espère au moins que tu as pensé à un cadeau pour moi. »

Le ton de sa voix était plus frivole. Il sonnait cependant toujours ouvertement faux.

« Comme si j'y avais pensé », fut la réplique, sèche.

Dazai n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait pensé. Ce dernier se redressa un peu avec une moue, les mains jointes autour de la nuque de son partenaire pour enrouler quelques boucles de cheveux au bout de ses doigts.

« Quel personnage apathique tu fais, soupira le détective. Alors, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux en guise de compensation. »

Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Malgré cela pourtant il put discerner avec certitude l'étrange éclat qui passa furtivement dans les deux yeux chocolats.

« Tu pourrais me dire "je t'aime" et m'embrasser, par exemple. »

Tous les organes vitaux de Chuuya semblèrent s'arrêter de fonctionner une seconde entière tandis que ses tripes effectuaient une rotation à 180 degrés. Dazai lui sourit, les traits emplis d'une adoration qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et qui, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, le paralysait entièrement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Chuuya. C'est ce que tes yeux n'arrêtent pas de me dire. Ce serait juste formaliser les choses à voix haute. »

Non ce ne le serait pas. Non ses yeux ne disaient rien du tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas le trahir à ce point, il passait son temps à le vérifier. Comment ceux de Dazai pouvaient-ils soutenir les siens aussi calmement après une telle aberration ? Pourquoi était-il venu en premier lieu ? Il voulait partir. Il _devait_ partir. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Les mains qu'il posa contre la poitrine face à lui dans le but de la repousser tremblaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'une d'entre elle fut cependant saisie et repositionnée, là où elle pourrait sentir un cœur qui battait un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Chuuya releva de grands yeux incrédules vers le jeune homme, interrogeant cette admission silencieuse si éloignée du personnage.

« Ou tu peux aussi me donner accès à ton compte bancaire, ça m'irait tout aussi bien. »

Le dirigeant de la mafia mit un peu plus de distance entre eux et détourna son visage, sans pour autant tenter de dégager sa main. Il tenta de saisir l'occasion si généreusement offerte, mais sa réplique manquait cruellement de l'irritation qu'elle aurait dû contenir.

« Dans tes rêves peut-être.

\- Tu gagnes ta vie sur du recel et du blanchiment d'argent, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mérité de toute façon. Autant que je t'aide à le dépenser. »

Il aurait pu lui murmurer des mots doux au même instant, le ton n'aurait pas été bien différent. Tout ceci était profondément perturbant.

« Tch, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait pendant des années.

\- Hm... Alors si c'est non pour ça, c'est oui pour le reste ? »

Dazai s'était soudainement considérablement rapproché. Chuuya se retrouva pris au piège entre le mur et ces épaules plus larges que les siennes. Il aurait pu aisément se dégager, il le savait. Mais il n'avait aussi qu'à terminer de réduire la distance entre eux pour unir leurs lèvres.

« Je peux au moins t'embrasser ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait, de toute façon ? »

L'irritation qui commençait à percer n'était qu'une manière de se défendre. Comment Dazai pouvait-il demander ce genre de choses si simplement ? Leur relation ne fonctionnait pas comme cela. Elle ne se fondait que sur des dénis et des non-dits. Pourquoi fallait-il soudain qu'il essaie de tout faire voler en éclats ?

« J'en ai juste envie. S'il te plaît, Chuuya. »

Quelque chose en Chuuya se brisa net. Dazai ne lui disait jamais s'il te plaît. Dazai ne lui demandait jamais d'autorisation, d'ailleurs. Il ne réalisait qu'à présent que peut-être, juste, peut-être, les défenses de l'ancien membre de la mafia s'étaient effondrées plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Était-ce en raison de ce seul jour qu'il détestait ouvertement ? Ou bien aussi en raison de la présence de son partenaire – ancien partenaire, qu'importe –, qui n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de le forcer à panser des plaies sanguinolentes, coupant court à ce moment si confidentiel entre lui et ses pensées ô combien néfastes parfois ?

Une paire de lèvres se pressa avec douceur contre les siennes et il arrêta aussitôt de réfléchir. Finalement, Dazai ne lui demandait toujours pas d'autorisation. A moins que toute son expression ait déjà approuvé pour lui. La tendre sensation de chaleur disparut rapidement, laissant une sensation d'inachevé derrière elle, lorsque le détective recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Chuuya passa rapidement les mains dans sa nuque pour l'obliger à revenir à lui. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir ces yeux aux reflets teintés de rouge l'observer plus longtemps avec autant d'affection. Ni entendre plus longtemps son nom répété, dans un souffle, au risque de l'en rendre dépendant. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau, dans un vrai baiser au lieu de ce premier effleurement affectueux. Il laissa Dazai pencher doucement son visage, écarter lentement ses lèvres et intensifier leur étreinte tandis qu'ils se laissaient lentement glisser vers le futon. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux boucles brunes ne délie leurs lèvres et enfouisse brusquement le visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon – de son partenaire ?

« Dazai...?

\- J'ai mal partout, Chuuya », fut la réponse gémissante.

Il soupira.

« C'est de ta faute. »

Il pouvait d'instinct deviner la moue qui dessinait les lèvres dangereusement proches de son cou. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment immobiles l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Dazai le brisa à nouveau, mais comme avec précaution.

« Chuuya...?

\- Hm ?

\- Reste jusqu'à demain matin ?

\- Ca commence à faire beaucoup de demandes en peu de temps. »

Malgré tout il ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas non plus expressément. Des mots ne seraient pas nécessaires. Il savait, et Dazai savait, qu'il s'exécuterait et qu'il resterait. Pourquoi partirait-il ? Il n'avait de toute façon jamais réussi à le faire.


End file.
